


A Nelson Halloween

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Halloween, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn has an unusual costume request. Includes references to Jenny Was a Friend of Mine.





	A Nelson Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Gary Nelson's POV

It was the day before Halloween and the Nelson breakfast table was quieter than usual.

I sipped my tea and looked over the mug rim between my son and my mother. Finn had a right face on, scowling darkly at his plate with his brows furrowed. Mum simply shook her head at him with a look of reproval mixed with incredulity. My mouth quirked to the side, and I put my mug down.

“Right, what’s happened here?” I asked, watching Finn cross his arms and lower his gaze to his lap. Mum huffed out a sarcastic laugh.

“‘What’s happened here’, Gary, is I took your son costume shopping yesterday and upon asking what he wanted to be, d’ya know what he says to me? Hmm?”

I glanced at Finn still staring into his lap and then shrugged at Mum, raising a brow.

“My sweet, unassuming, five year old grandbaby wants to be ‘Sid Vicious’ for Halloween. Of all people!”

I snorted, quickly covering it with a cough when Mum turned to me with steel in her eyes.

“This isn’t funny, boy. I won’t have him dressed like a…” she trailed off, wrinkling her nose, “Like a S-E-X Pistol!”

I couldn’t help laughing but stopped abruptly when Finn looked up from his lap and quietly asked, “Nan, what’s S-E-X?”

“Never you mind, dear,” she replied hastily, before turning her attention back to me, “You should be ashamed of yourself, Gary.”

I almost choked on the sausage I’d just bitten into.

“What? What’d I do?” I exclaimed around a full mouth, Mum glaring me down.

“You know you shouldn’t be exposing him to that kind of music, it’s inappropriate! It’s bad enough he’s picked up your language.”

I frowned and shrugged a bit at that. I’d never forget the day Mum tried to give Finn a bath and he shrilly told her to, ‘Piss off,’ before running starkers into his room.

Mum leaned across the table to Finn and brushed his fringe out of his face, patting his cheek to get his attention.

“Now, Finn, don’t you wanna go as something different? How about Superman? Or maybe–”

She broke off at Finn’s vehement head shake and looked at me, widening her eyes.

“Maybe we can find something better at the shops, buddy,” I ventured, watching as Finn’s face started to crumple. He looked down at his lap again and I saw a tear drop before his torso shook with small cries.

“Ahh, Mum, what’s the harm, yeah? It’s not like he’s got to perform or summat. It’s just a costume, just one night,” I blurted helplessly, my eyes unable to leave Finn’s crying form. Mum’s glare softened as she left her side of the table and brought Finn into her arms.

“Oh, alright then,” she mumbled, holding him closer. Finn’s cries tapered off not even a moment later, his face breaking out in a toothy grin. I shot him a wink and nodded semi-approvingly over Mum’s shoulder before spearing another sausage and eating around my own grin.

***

“Hiya…quick question. You wouldn’t happen to have these in a smaller size?” I held up a pair of men’s plaid pants to the clerk, ignoring Mum’s eyeroll. The clerk smiled perkily and nodded.

“Of course, sir! We have extra-small in the back, I’ll just go and–”

“No, sorry,” I grimaced slightly and continued, “I meant…for a child?”

I looked down beside me and wrapped a hand around Finn’s shoulder, beaming as he hugged my leg tighter. The clerk’s smile faltered and she shook her head.

“Right. Cheers,” I sighed, turning to Mum. She appeared almost triumphant until she caught the despondent look on Finn’s face. She took the pants from my hands, placing them on the counter.

“These’ll do,” she motioned for the clerk to ring them and sent me a determined nod. I squeezed Finn closer, chuckling lightly.

Of course, Margaret Nelson always found a way.

***

We returned home, pants in hand, and Mum’s plan became clear. When she took Finn aside with a roll of measuring tape and her sewing machine, I went looking for the other parts of his makeshift costume around the house.

I entered Finn’s bedroom, shaking my head at the mess of toys and clothes covering the floor. I precariously made my way to his dresser and opened the second drawer to his haphazardly folded shirts. I perused the piles but cursed a minute later. All these clothes and I couldn’t find one white t-shirt?

I turned to the door, about to try and look in the laundry, when I saw a flash of white underneath a massive pile of blocks. I kicked them aside and pulled it from the floor, grinning. It faded when I noticed the grass stains along the entire front of the shirt.

“Goddamn it,” I muttered, gathering up all the clothes from the floor and going to the laundry room off the kitchen. I started the load, then went into the kitchen for a quick brew. From my spot at the stove, I could hear Mum and Finn in the dining room.

“ _Finley Nelson_ , you have to be still!”

Only giggles followed her words and Mum tutted loudly. There was a shuffling of clothes and what sounded like the measuring tape being snapped taut.

“Finn, I know it tickles but–” she trailed off and I went to the doorway to see Finn fidgeting as Mum moved the tape around his legs.

“Here, we’re all done,” she chided as she ran a hand through her hair, the graying strands sticking up slightly. She straightened his clothes and tweaked his nose with a smile.

“Alright, go and play while I fix your pants,” she cooed, waving him towards the stairs. Finn took off instantly, only slowing when Mum called out, “No running on the stairs!”

I turned back to the stove as the kettle whistled and poured two cups of tea. I stirred a couple sugars and a splash of milk in both before pouring a generous shot of bourbon in Mum’s.

She looked up from her seat at the table, the sewing machine whirring in front of her, and hummed in appreciation when I handed her the cup. She gave a gusty sigh with the first sip.

“Good boy,” she praised, returning to the machine, “Did you find the t-shirt in that mess of a bedroom?”

I nodded, sitting to her side and watching her work. She side-eyed me, pursing her lips.

“You ought to teach him to clean up after himself, he’s old enough,” she carped lightly. I clasped my hands behind my head and leaned back in my chair.

“If the state of his room means so much, maybe you should clean it,” I teased, grinning when Mum frowned and narrowed her eyes at me.

“You can’t keep babying him, Gary, he needs discipline and order.”

“Yes, Mum, I know.”

“I’m only trying to help, son, the boy barely speaks and you know he’s been acting out more since Jenny–”

“Leave off, he’s fine,” I cut her off, sharper than intended. She opened her mouth to reply but thought better of it, the room falling silent except for the machine. I groaned internally and cleared my throat.

“I’m sorry, Mum, it’s just…she only left a few months ago. We’re all still trying to adjust,” I sighed, leaning forward with my elbows on the table and carding my hands through my hair in frustration. Mum made a sympathetic noise, reaching out and squeezing my shoulder.

“I know, lad, and you’re doing fine…but it’s only going to get harder,” she advised, her eyes moving over my strained face, “I won’t always be here to save the day.”

“Please, Mum, you’ll outlive us all,” I croaked, wiping an errant tear away before rolling my eyes. She chuckled, shaking her head.

“One can only hope.”

***

I left the dining room with my dignity partially intact and checked the laundry before making my way upstairs to get the last of the costume pieces.

My bedroom had barely been touched since Jenny had left and while the majority of her belongings were gone, there were a few things that had slipped through the cracks. I went to my closet and opened it with baited breath, slowly moving the hangers aside. Towards the back was something that had been Jenny’s most prized possession when we’d been younger, back before our lives had gotten turned upside down.

I pulled the worn leather jacket off the hanger gingerly and swept dust off the sleeves before holding it up and looking it over. It’d be a little big since Finn was small for his age but it would work.

When I entered Finn’s bedroom, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, an action figure in each hand. He looked up from making one dive bomb into the other along with loud explosion sound effects when my shadow fell over him. I kneeled down to his level and held up the jacket, smiling when Finn’s eyes widened and he put down his toys.

“What d’ya think?” I asked quietly. Finn ran his hand over the assortment of patches and various safety pins along the front and met my eyes.

“It’s perfect,” Finn enthused, grinning at me before looking back at the jacket. I held it open for him to try it on and he nervously put his arms through the sleeves. The cuffs came halfway down his hands but the jacket still fit nicely.

“Now, Finny,” I started, grasping his shoulders, “I need you to treat this jacket extra nice, yeah? It’s very important to our family.” I paused, watching Finn’s eyes lower, his fingers running over a crudely stitched ‘J’ on the lapel. I ran my knuckles over his cheek and raised his chin, smiling earnestly at his bright eyes.

“It’s yours, if you want it?” I coaxed hesitantly. I barely caught myself as Finn launched forward and threw his arms around my neck.

***

Mum worked on the pants for the better part of the day while I fixed together an old wallet chain and the padlock from the shed into a crude version of Sid’s iconic necklace for the finishing touch. Halloween night came quickly and Mum got Finn ready in the dining room while I sat in the lounge, waiting impatiently.

“All the good candy’s gonna be gone if we don’t hurry up,” I called out, checking my watch again. Mum shushed me as she entered the room, ushering Finn in behind her.

I barked a laugh when Finn clomped into the room in his dark Doc Martens, his newly sewn plaid pants tucked into the tops. Mum had stitched zippers along the sides and hung a chain along his hip. His white t-shirt was rumpled and still faintly green in spots but the leather jacket was buttoned halfway covered them for the most part, with the padlock necklace hanging low on Finn’s neck. Pulling the ensemble together was Finn’s hair, spiked in all directions with copious amounts of gel.

“Brilliant! He looks ace, Mum,” I beamed, laughing softly as I looked Finn over, “You are proper tough, lad, give us a flex.”

Finn bent into a wrestling stance and flexed his arms, clenching his fists and faintly straining his jacket at the shoulders. A low growl came from his throat, his teeth bared in a menacing scowl. I raised my brows and held up my hands defensively, feinting a swing to his shoulder. Mum slapped at my hands before slinging her purse across her shoulder. She handed Finn an empty pillowcase.

“You’re holding us up, Gar, let’s go.”

***

The first few houses went by in near silence.

“Finny, you know you’re supposed to say ‘trick-or-treat’, yeah?” I said gently, patting his shoulder. Finn nodded jerkily but stayed quiet. He shifted closer to me as we passed a couple neighbor kids. Mum frowned uneasily at me and I shrugged back, wrapping an arm around Finn.

“You don’t have to, buddy,” I acquiesced, shaking my head at Mum’s deepened frown. We turned the corner to the next street and little Archie ran into view.

“Hiya, Finn!”

Finn immediately left my side, quickly going to Archie. They looked each other’s costumes over before running together to a house. I exchanged a wry grin with Mum.

“Sid Vicious, Nelson? Such class.”

“You’d know all about class, eh Ritchie?” I sneered but shook his hand when he approached, squeezing hard. His smile was strained as we continued down the sidewalk, following Archie and Finn. Mum cleared her throat and shot me a warning look.

“Hiya, Mrs. Nelson,” Ritchie smirked, waggling his fingers at her. Mum barely spared him a glance and I repressed a snort.

“Richard. Archie makes a marvelous…” she looked over Archie’s face covered with green makeup and a set of big protruding ears over his own, his frame draped in an oversized tan robe, “What is he, exactly?”

“He’s Yoda…from Star Wars?” Ritchie offered tentatively, Mum’s expression remaining blank. I coughed over a laugh as we caught up with the boys.

“Rae, Chloe,  _slow down_!” A frantic voice called from behind us and two girls came barreling past, narrowly avoiding knocking into Finn and Archie. They chirped a “Sorry!” in unison, the shorter of the two curtsying in her princess dress. They dissolved into giggles as a blonde lady appeared to their side, her hands indignantly resting on her hips. She fell into a rant that was quickly rebuffed by the dark-haired girl, dressed in all black with cat whiskers drawn on her cheeks.

“ _Rachel Earl!_ ”

The door opening cut her off and the kids yelled, “Trick or treat!” together, the sound almost deafening on the tiny porch. Candy was doled out and the lady ushered the girls away, murmuring apologies as they went. We turned and continued down the street, growing closer to a nicer side of town.

“You know Victor down at that pawn shop on Main? That’s his ol’ lady and kid,” Ritch gossiped, bumping my shoulder with his. I raised my brows in interest.

“He’s never mentioned ‘em” I replied, shaking my head. Ritchie grinned a bit maliciously.

“Would you?”

I rolled my eyes, decidedly not responding. The houses we walked past became bigger and a group of boys of varying sizes approached in the middle of the road. The smallest broke away and ran up to Finn and Archie, greeting them roughly with a gap-toothed grin.

“Ah, the Peters’ brood. Think all them kids are for insurance? A guaranteed heir to Peters Motors?” Ritchie joked, my mouth quirking involuntarily.

“How’s the mum getting on though? Can you imagine? Pushing all them boys out her fan–” Mum cut me off with a sharp swat to the head.

“You watch your tongue, Gary Nelson!”

***

I eyed the last house on the road apprehensively.

“Do we have to go to this house, Mum?”

“Yes, Gary, why on earth would we skip one?” she replied incredulously, holding Finn’s hand and pulling him along a little. He and Archie looked ready to drop. I shook my head at Ritch when he winked and knocked on the door firmly.

The door swung open, revealing Felicity Stringfellow in a skin-tight white corset with black hot pants and fishnets. She stumbled on her heels as a little girl clung to her leg and she smiled at me, biting her lip. I gulped, inclining my head in greeting and pointedly ignoring Mum’s withering glare. The little girl stepped from next to Felicity’s leg, waving shyly at Finn. He took a step back.

“Finley, don’t be rude. Say hello to Stacey,” Mum encouraged, pulling Finn forward by his shoulder. He looked at me uncomfortably and I gave him a small nod, before meeting Felicity’s gaze begrudgingly. She eyed me with a smirk as Finn gave a quiet, ‘hello’.

“Trick or treat?” she purred softly and I choked on nothing, coughing with Ritchie clapping me on the back.

“Isn’t that our line?” he retorted cheekily, my elbow firmly planting in his side. Mum cleared her throat and made the boys hold out their bags before waving goodbye.

“Always a pleasure, Felicity,” she intoned, chuckling a bit at my reddened cheeks.

“ _Lovely_  costume, Feli,” Ritch called back before cackling ‘ch-ch-cherry bomb’ into my ear.

***

We arrived home with Finn passed out across my chest, snoring lightly against my neck. I boosted him up in my arms further as I carried him to his room, removing his jacket, pants and boots before laying him down. He stayed fast asleep as I flicked on his nightlight and cracked the door.

I came downstairs to Mum rifling through Finn’s pillowcase full of candy. She handed me a chocolate bar as she checked the contents over.

“That wasn’t so bad,” I started, a smirk playing on my lips. She narrowed her eyes at me and sniffed.

“I suppose not,” she admitted before smiling, “Finn was happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Thanks, Mum,” I said, holding her hand with both of mine, “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you…with the costume and everything else…” I broke off and Mum brought my hands to her lips and kissed the knuckles.

“I’m sure you’d be just fine, love.”

With that, she stood and kissed the top of my head, turning towards the stairs.

“Love you, mum. See you in the morning,” I murmured, pulling out a random candy.

“I love you too, son.” She was halfway up the staircase when she called back, my hands freezing in the bag, “And don’t eat all the walnut whips before bed!”


End file.
